supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Little Mac
Para ver detalles sobre su aparición como luchador, véase Little Mac (SSB4) y Little Mac (SSBU). Little Mac (''リトルマック Ritoru Makku'' lit. Pequeño Mac en japonés) es el personaje principal de la serie de videojuegos de boxeo [[Punch-Out!! (universo)|''Punch-Out!!]]. Little Mac aparece por primera vez en la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie ''Super Smash Bros.]] como un ayudante en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, y aparece en la cuarta entrega como un personaje jugable. Perfil [[Archivo:Artwork de Doc Louis y Little Mac en Punch-Out!! (NES).jpg|left|thumb|Artwork de Little Mac y Jerome "Doc" Louis en Punch-Out!! (NES).]] Little Mac es un boxeador que tiene el pelo negro, usa un top negro con guantes verdes, y es descrito como un joven de 17 años nacido en 1970, proveniente de Bronx, New York. Mide 4 pies y 8 pulgadas (5 pies y 7 pulgadas en Punch-Out!! para Wii), y pesa 107 libras (49 kg). Su origen étnico no se conoce oficialmente, pero de acuerdo con el boxeador Paul Malignaggi, quien interpretó a Little Mac en el anuncio de la versión para Wii de Punch-Out!!, Little Mac es italoamericano. El movimiento más conocido del boxeador es el " " ("Star Punch ☆" en Punch-Out!! para Wii), que le ha enseñado su entrenador, Doc Louis; en cuanto el resto de sus movimientos son típicos del boxeo convencional. A pesar de su baja estatura, entró al torneo de boxeo "Circuito Mundial" de la World Video Boxing Association (WVBA) y fue capaz de convertirse en un gran campeón. [[Archivo:Sprite de Little Mac en Punch-Out!! (NES).png|left|thumb|63px|Sprite de Little Mac vencedor en Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!!.]] Años más tarde, en Punch-Out!! de Wii se muestra como Little Mac había perdido el título (probablemente contra King Hippo, que luego lo pierde contra Mr. Sandman) y busca recuperarlo, objetivo que consigue. En el mismo juego se le hace defender exitosamente el título contra los rivales vencidos. En el modo Desafío Final Little Mac hace varias batallas (incluso contra Donkey Kong) y cuando pierde tres se ve una escena en la que se retira del mundo del boxeo, luego Doc Louis visita una exposición (con varios cuadros y objetos del boxeador) y dice estar orgulloso de su alumno. Se piensa normalmente que este es el personaje jugable de todos los juegos de la serie, aunque en realidad las versiones arcade y Super Punch-Out!! de SNES cuentan con un personaje de apariencia distinta y sin confirmación oficial del nombre del mismo; así como tampoco se tiene confirmada la inspiración para Little Mac, aunque se sabe que se lo creó pequeño para no dificultar la visión del jugador sobre el oponente (esto se mantuvo más tarde, pero no de la misma forma, ya que las tecnologías permitieron ignorar este aspecto haciendo a Mac transparente; lo que explica la creación de Giga Mac). En Super Smash Bros. Brawl En este juego, Little Mac aparece como un ayudante y como un trofeo. Cuando Little Mac es invocado, va rápidamente contra un oponente y empieza a pegarle con sus puños. Estos tienen un efecto muy poderoso, y causan 25% de daño cada uno, por lo que pueden lograr un K.O. en porcentajes tan bajos como 50%, e incluso pueder destruir el escudo. No obstante, Little Mac es quizás el ayudante más propenso a lanzarse fuera del escenario. Dado que los puñetazos que usa son todos "Star Punches", los puñetazos de Little Mac reproducen los efectos de sonido del Punch-Out!! original. Galeria Little Mac (2) SSBB.jpg|Little Mac al ser invocado. Little Mac en SSBB.jpg|Little Mac golpeando a Ike. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Little Mac :Un peso ligero procedente del Bronx. Se encuentra con una antigua leyenda del boxeo venida a menos, de nombre Doc Louis, a quien contrata para intentar obtener el cinturón de campeón de la WVBA. En su camino hacia el titulo tumba a rivales mucho más grandes que él. Si consigue una ☆, puede soltar un gancho desvastador. :*''NES: Punch-Out!!'' Inglés Versión norteamericana :Little Mac :A lightweight scrapper from the Bronx. After meeting with a former boxing great named Doc Louis who fell from glory, Mac takes Doc on as his coach, and together the pair try for the championship belt in the WVBA. Little Mac works his way up the ranks of the WVBA, taking out foes several times his size. By landing multiple blows, Little Mac gains a "☆" uppercut. :*''NES: Punch-Out!!'' Versión europea :Little Mac :A lightweight scrapper from the Bronx. After meeting with a former boxing great named Doc Louis who fell from glory, Mac takes Doc on as his coach, and tries for the championship belt in the WVBA. Little Mac works his way up the ranks, taking out foes several times his size. If he saves up the ☆'s he gets from hitting his opponent, he can throw a powerful uppercut. :*''NES: Punch-Out!!'' En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U right|200px Por medio del Nintendo Direct emitido el 14 de febrero de 2014 en Japón, se dio a conocer que Little Mac es uno de los nuevos personajes para esta entrega. Su diseño está basado en su aparición en Punch-Out!! para Wii; además, Little Mac tiene un traje alternativo basado en la sudadera rosa que lleva en las escenas de dicho juego. Notablemente, Little Mac tiene un segundo traje alternativo, llamado , el cual está basado en su aparición en la versión de arcade del videojuego Punch-Out!!, y este posee su propia paleta de colores, incluyendo una versión verde de la sudadera. A diferencia de otros personajes en la serie Super Smash Bros., Little Mac solo utiliza sus puños para luchar, tanto en el suelo como en el aire, dado que es un practicante de boxeo. Fiel a dicha disciplina, Little Mac es un personaje bastante rápido y poderoso en tierra, pero su juego aéreo, así como su recuperación, son los peores comparados con los de otros personajes. Estas particulares propiedades le otorgan la 44ta. posición en la tier list. Su ataque especial normal es el Directo concentrado, un movimiento en el cual Little Mac carga un puño devastador; mientras Little Mac esté cargando este ataque, no podrá ser movido por los ataques de los oponentes. Su ataque especial lateral, el Crochet relámpago, hace que Little Mac salte y conecte un puño a la cabeza del oponentes mientras es protegido por invencibilidad momentánea. Su ataque especial hacia arriba, el Gancho demoledor, implica a Little Mac girando como un sacacorchos para ascender, y su ataque especial hacia abajo, la Guardia, le permite a Little Mac contratacar. Little Mac también se destaca por su medidor de poder, el cual, tras cargarse completamente, convierte su ataque especial normal en un impacto fatal, capaz de dar K.O. al oponente en porcentajes muy bajos. Su Smash Final es Giga Mac, una transformación que tiene en el modo multijugador de Punch-Out!! para Wii. Durante este periodo de tiempo, Little Mac es aún más poderoso y rápido, pero no podrá hacer uso de su medidor de poder. Descripción del trofeo right|120px :Little Mac :El protagonista de Punch-Out!! ha recorrido un largo camino desde sus inicios, cuando peleaba con boxeadores descomunales. Verás que encima de su medidor de daño hay otro medidor que se va llenando según ataca o recibe daño. Cuando indique "KO", ¡lanza un tremendo gancho de efectos devastadores! :*''NES: Punch-Out!!'' (12/1987) :*''Wii: Punch-Out!!'' (5/2009) Little Mac (Captain Rainbow) Además de sus trofeos personales, Little Mac posee un trofeo propio, basado en su aparición en el juego Captain Rainbow, el cual solo fue lanzado en Japón. right|120px :Little Mac :Un momento... ¿Este es Little Mac? ¡Pero mira cómo se ha puesto! Parece que el protagonista de Punch-Out!! hace bastante que ha dejado de entrenar... Pero aún no está todo perdido, porque ahora se ha ido a la Isma Mimin, donde dicen que se cumplen los deseos. ¡Esperemos que también el de Litte Mac de recuperar su forma física! :*''Wii: Captain Rainbow'' (2008/JP) En Super Smash Bros. Ultimate right|200px Por medio de la conferencia Electronic Entertainment Expo del año 2018, se pudo confirmar que Little Mac regresaría como personaje jugable en esta entrega. Al igual que el resto de los personajes, su diseño porta una gama de colores más apagada, y sus músculos están más pronunciados. Little Mac conserva ambos trajes alternativos, pero ahora solo posee 8 paletas de colores como el resto de los personajes. Aunque sus movimientos no aparentan haber cambiado, se sabe que varios de sus ataques tienen propiedades nuevas. Notablemente, el Crochet relámpago ya no lo deja en estado indefenso, pero solo puede utilizarlo una vez antes de tocar tierra. Curiosidades *Little Mac, Charizard, Palutena, Ridley, Samus Oscura, y Canela son los únicos personajes que han hecho la transición de personaje no jugable a personaje jugable. *Ryu y Little Mac son los únicos personajes en la serie Super Smash Bros. en provenir de una serie de juegos de pelea. *En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U, Little Mac es el personaje en la serie Super Smash Bros. con la mayor cantidad de paletas de colores, teniendo un total de 16. Previo a su aparición como personaje jugable, Wario poseía dicha distinción en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, teniendo 12 paletas de colores. Véase también Categoría:Ayudantes de Super Smash Bros. Brawl